Soundtrack
by splitting ends
Summary: Even Shin has his own darkness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. If I did, there would be shower scenes.

Song: All You Wanted

Artist: Michelle Branch

Pairing: ShinSena

Two pairs of legs turned sharply around the corner; two pairs of feet pounded against the concrete in unmatched rhythm. Two pairs of arms moved briskly in the late winter air, their movements perfectly synchronized with their respective legs. Each puff of air was exchanged at the exact same second and, with the sun setting on their backs, the two runners reached their destination – the riverbank where they first recognized each other.

It had become a daily routine for them. At first a measure to keep in shape during post-season time, running together gradually morphed into a refreshing jog in companionable silence. A time and place restricted only to them.

To Shin, it was a treasure he thanked for each and every second he felt small feet by his and the familiar light steps at his side.

Finishing his stretches and cool-down exercises, Shin kneeled to adjust his sneakers. His mind wandering off into memories he'd rather not remember.

"_Seijurou," a woman with sharp eyes pierced him with displeasure. "Do as you wish but never let such disgrace set foot in this house again." She slapped his middle school grade report which was bleeding red ink with each 'incomplete' mark. He was so caught up in football at the time that he almost always forgot about his assignments. _

"_Understood, Mother." He replied, casting an earnest light in his eyes and finally raised his downcast head only to stare at his mother's retreating back._

_He was eating alone at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Takami and Otawara were whisked away to prepare for their graduation, along with the rest of the third year classes. Sakuraba was spirited away by his fans, almost tripled their original size, and Shin was left with the feeling that no one else cared about him._

_  
After he took off his shoes and set down his schoolbag, Shin Seijurou always headed straight to the kitchen. Every time, there would be no note on the counter or on the fridge. Every time he opened its doors, the emptiness of the fridge would stare back at him and he was left to cook his own meal. The late night snacks he had set on the table for his parents when they arrived home from work were left untouched, as always._

_  
Shin gazed at each face of the remaining Ojo White Knights. Each face gazed back at him with determination and respect for the new captain. This is the team that he will be leading to victory next year. Yet as he stands together with his team, Shin felt excluded. Among the group, Shin had only felt that feeling of connection with Sakuraba. He missed the type of connection he had with Takami and Otawara._

A hand suddenly encroach his peripheral vision. Shin looked up and was met with a faceful of worried Sena.

"Here, Shin-san. I'll help you up." An anxious pause. "Are you alright?"

Shin gazed into his rival's eyes, the past banished away, and stared into his answer. "Yes," he heard himself grunt, "I'm fine." He stayed bent on one knee and a pause elapsed into an awkward moment.

"Sorry, I know you can get up by yourself, I was just, sorry—" Sena babbled, mentally scolding himself at his outright offer to _hold Shin's hand_, and was quick to retract the offending appendage.

Except that Shin had grasped his hand, and Sena could feel the calluses running over his skin – making him shiver. Shin's hand was warm and cocooned his smaller hand in its warmth. Shin stood, his fingers wrapping securely around Sena's. His head was turned to the side, facing away from the setting sun.

Sena, failing to deny himself this train of thought, gazed at the display of colors illuminating on Shin's face. If it weren't for the setting sun, Sena would've gaped open mouthed at the vibrant red blooming across his rival's cheekbones and the perch of his nose.

Shin hoped that by the direction of his face, the sun would be enough to camouflage the red warmth pooling across his cheeks. He didn't want his rival to think he had contracted a fever.

Sena spread his fingers, allowing Shin to slip his in between the gaps, and pressed their hands together – palm to palm. Shin exhaled evenly as Sena inhaled, both hadn't even noticed that they had held their breaths, and braced themselves. Through their intertwined hands, they felt each other's racing pulse – two pairs of hearts beating at a rhythm known only to them; beating with excitement and an unnamed, but welcomed emotion.

They took off and entered the realm of light.


End file.
